Return To Wossamotta U
Rocky and Bullwinkle show Karen, their old college football team. Plot When Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen are playing football with Becky, they do a goal kicking the ball, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Taichi arrived and reminds Rocky and Bullwinkle that they got mailed so they get something's has write a message and it's said "Rocky and Bullwinkle, we need you guys to help us to be on our team, Wossamotta U, you guys help us since 35 years now we have to return to an university called Wossamotta U so Can you guys please help us, sincerely, Coach Rocky Knute" so Rocky and Bullwinkle would honor to help the football team just like last time. Rocky and Bullwinkle wants to bring Karen along with them since she seen them win the game, they take her and Becky to college and see every teenagers are wearing "W" stand for Wossamotta U, they finally meet Coach Knute and he's happy to see Rocky and Bullwinkle again and he was very hope to see them again. But Martin and Lewis show up and happy to see Rocky and Bullwinkle again as and Karen remember those college boys when they we're training to plays football and girls too. Later the gang have started to practice playing football and kick it to made a goal as Becky and Karen are practice as well. Rocky always sends a ball to Bullwinkle and he throw it in the air and it touch the goal. But they are all being watched by Boris and Natasha whose came to see on Wossamotta U and they got their own football team, the Mud City Manglers whose dress as girls just like last time. Later, they went to see Fearless Leader and tell him that they have to get rid of these losers as solution with the help of the Mud City Manglers and he like that idea. Meanwhile, the Wossamotta U Team have a plan to stop the Mud City Manglers from winning the game just like last time so they came to America and decided to stop them before they will win the game. The game has started to begin as Rocky throw the ball to Bullwinkle as he made a goal at first round. The second round has begin, where the Mud City Manglers started to cheat but Karen has an idea to get rid of them so she and Rocky grabbed their wigs and realized that Mud City Manglers are not really girls at all. But the Mud City Manglers are really thugs/burglars men and they are trying to get rid of Wossamotta, so they came to attack them, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Taichi came to rescue the Wossamotta football team, including Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Becky. The immortal Friends told the heroes last time the only thing to stop the Mud City Manglers is the war between the states, they use their powers to dress Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Becky and the Wossamotta football team as soldiers again and they did so they the football wars is about to begin as they to fire weapons at each other's but Rocky fly the football to the goal-line and he then scored the touchdown and Wossamotta‘s win. After the game is over, Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha are very angry of them because they're off winning the game. Colonel Jefferson Beauregard came and he and his soldiers saw those villains are plotting to beat Wossamotta so they arrested them. After that they have arrests the bad guys, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Becky are proud of themselves for winning the football game and Coach Knute thanks them for coming back to the college football game so they went home and they lived happily ever after! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Segments